Friends 'till the End
by Randomperson121212
Summary: Sarah and Jack were the best of friends back in highschool. Things have changed, though. A lot. Jack is now the Joker, and he wants Sarah dead. Post TDK. Possible JokerXOC.
1. More Than Just a Reunion

**'Elloh there! Welcome to the first chapter of Friends 'till the End! This is my first Batman fanfic, and I'm a little nervous about how it will turn out. Criticism is welcome, but please no flames! If there is any information I have gotten wrong, feel free to correct me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from The Dark Knight, nor any of the plot from it. This goes for the whole story. I only own Sarah and the plot for this not as great story.**

"Taxi!" Sarah yelled, only to be passed by the perfectly empty yellow car. "_Taxi!"_ Her voice rose as she tried to stop another one. It sped by her, once again.

"I guess spending years in New York City didn't teach you anything." A familiar voice sassed behind her. Sarah turned to see Jeff, a good friend from high school.

"Jeff!" She cried happily, hugging him.

"Hey there, Sarah. It's good to see you." He smiled at her, doing a full examination on how she'd changed. "Your hair's different." He noted, picking up a strand of her now brown hair.

"Yeah." She flipped her hair back with a grin. Previously, her hair had been a pale blonde, but she had recently died it brown. In her opinion, it suited her better. "Looks like someone has been working out."

Jeff laughed, stepping in front of her. "Let me show you how a master does it." With a loud whistle, a taxi instantly pulled up to the curb.

That night was the night of their high school reunion. It had been many years since she last saw most of those people. There was one person who she had been hoping the most would come. Jack.

They were extremely close until after high school, then they just lost contact. Those two were just friends, but everybody claimed they would get married right after high school. Part of Sarah thought they would, too.

But no, after high school she moved to New York City and became a nurse. After spending a number of years there, she moved back Gotham. Is she glad she moved back? The answer is undecided. There were definitely more patients in Gotham. She had wished she was back in New York the previous year, when the Joker announced that he was going to blow up a hospital, and the hospital he did blow up was the one she worked in. That was horrifying for her. And then she was without a job. She also wished she was back in New York when, just a month ago, the news got out that the Joker escaped from the Arkham Asylum. But there was just something about Gotham that made her so attached to it. And that night, there was a chance she would get to meet Jack.

As they neared the high school, Sarah felt herself get nervous. _What will Jack look like?_ She asked herself, then realized he probably wouldn't even be there. He wasn't one for social events.

The taxi stopped, and Jeff climbed out, pulling her along. The minute they walked in she scanned the room for any sign of Jack, only to be disappointed. _Why would he come?_ She asked herself. _You were practically his only friend._ Jack wasn't a part of her circle of friends. He could've been, but for some reason he only chose to be her friend. He made everyone laugh, and they liked him, but that was as far as it went friendship wise.

Soon, Sarah saw Jessica, and ran up to her. "Jessica!" She saw Sarah and embraced her in a hug.

Jessica was one of her closer friends. She and Sarah stayed in touch after she moved back to Gotham.

Throughout the event Sarah reunited with each of her high school friends, all except for Jack. She put it to the back of her mind, though, and tried her best to enjoy the night.

Before she knew it, it was almost to an end. She had to leave early, for her pet bunny Harold was at home without food. He and her were close friends. Sad, yes, but he made good company when she was feeling lonely.

As she was saying goodbye to her old friends, the door swung open roughly. Not many people noticed, but Sarah did. There was a tall figure standing there. Not just any figure, though.

With a gasp, she saw the purple coat, green hair, and the cruel, permanent smile.

This turn of events made her mind foggy, and she stumbled backwards into the arms of Jeff.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" He asked, but soon enough he and the rest of the party realized what was going on. The Joker had arrived.

Jeff practically dropped Sarah, but she regained her balance and got back on her feet. The only sound in the room was the psychopathic clown's footsteps as he made his way closer to them.

_What's he doing here?! _Sarah's mind was racing, and her breaths became short and shallow. _What would he, of all people, be doing here?!_

"Well, don't just stop the party." He said, taking out a gun. There was a loud bang, and then the DJ was dead on the floor. Everybody hit the ground, and a couple screamed. One of those people happened to be Jessica. Before Sarah could do anything, there was another bang and Jessica had a hole in her head.

Sarah couldn't stop herself, she screamed. She clamped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late. In fact, the scream echoed through the large gym, just to add to that.

The Joker walked over to her, smirking. Smirking because he was about to kill her and there was nothing she could do about it. Her eyes went down to the floor, she just couldn't stand looking at him. She listened to the footsteps, and a pair of shoes came into view. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at the owner of those shoes. It was the Joker, of course. He reached a hand out to her and grabbed her hair, pulling her up off the ground.

"Hello there, sweetheart." He said mockingly. She tried not to look at him, but he grabbed her chin and made her look directly into those eyes.

Those eyes. Those frighteningly familiar eyes. Where had she seen them before? Then she knew. The answer hit her like a brick and he became even more familiar.

"Jack." She whispered in shock, only loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh look at that." He said while dragging me to the door. "Good ol' Sarah remembers me."

_I guess my wish did come true. _Sarah thought to herself._ Jack really did show up._ Only now, with every living cell in her body, she wished he hadn't.

**What did you think? I'm not very pleased with it, nor am I pleased with any of the beginning chapters of my stories. I do assure you, though, it will get better! *cough cough* hopefully *cough cough*. But it can only get better with your help! So, tell me what you liked and didn't like using the handy review button below! ^_^**


	2. Tragedies

Sarah was dragged out of the gym by her hair, feeling like a dog being dragged on it's leash. She tried her best to keep up with the Joker's long strides, but fell a couple of times. At one point a chunk of her hair was ripped out, making her screech and her head bleed.

"Keep up the pace, hun." The Joker muttered, grabbing her hair again and continuing to walk.

They passed by a group of masked henchman standing in the hallways and went into a random classroom, the Joker closing the door behind him.

Sarah was thrown into a desk, hitting her side before falling to the ground. Soon enough, though, she was pulled back up on her feet and pinned against the wall by two strong arms.

She looked directly into the eyes of what used to be Jack Napier. "Jack, what happened to you?"

The Joker laughed at her. "Is it the scars? Well, you see, there's a very funny story behind that." He licked his lips and looked up in thought. "Yes, well uh, it was just a couple months after high school. I was going to see my good friend Sarah in college. So I had everything ready, and I was simply waiting at the train station for my train to come when a group of thugs approached me. They flashed a knife and told me to hand over all my money. But you know me, being the stubborn guy I am, didn't listen. I tried to run away, but no, that guy was fast. He caught me, and let me tell you then, I was scared. So, this guy decided he was going to have a little fun. He took out his knife," the Joker took out his own knife and put it up to Sarah's mouth, sliding it between her lips and lightly pressing it against the inside of her cheek. "and put it in my mouth like so. 'Why so serious?' he said, and-" He traced a smile on the inside of her mouth with the knife, though only hard enough to make a shallow cut. After waiting a second and giving her a grin that literally stretched from ear to ear, he slid the knife out of her mouth and put it up to her neck.

"A real funny story." The Joker said, giving a fake laugh while pressing the knife harder against her neck.

Sarah felt her heart beat faster at the feeling of the cold metal going into her skin.

"Sorry about this, hun." The Joker said sarcastically. "You just know a little too much about your old pal. Anyways, the rest of these people are going to be incinerated once I leave. And we both know how much you hate bombs."

A chill went down her spine. It was true. She absolutely hated bombs, so much that she wouldn't even watch a movie if there was a bomb involved in it.

The knife dug deeper into her skin, causing a small drop of blood to emerge from her neck. Sarah was so distracted by the knife that she didn't notice the dark figure standing behind the Joker, not until his hand was wrapped around the clown's neck. She fell to the floor, looking up at her rescuer. At first glimpse she thought she was hallucinating, but no, it was Batman. Nobody in the city had seen him for a year, right after he was accused of murder.

She looked down at the carpeted floor, and watched as another drop of blood fell onto it. Her hand automatically went to the cut. She had been sure she was going to die.

A loud bang caught her attention, and she looked up to see the Joker climbing out of the window and Batman, who was clutching his leg. A stream of blood came from it, most likely caused by the knife. He also departed from the window.

Sarah slowly got up from the floor, using the desk for support.

_The bomb._ It came to her suddenly, knocking the breath from her lungs.

She barely made it. Sarah was sprinting away from the building as she heard an ear shattering _boom._

Her legs stopped working, and she fell to the ground as she watched her old high school go up in flames. Her friends were in there, burning.

Sirens sounded from no certain direction, and the tears started to flow. At first they were just drops, but in no time sobs were racking her body as Sarah laid on the cold ground. It wasn't the fact that her friends were dead that caused them, though. It was the memory of the Joker, climbing through the window as he mouthed three words.

_I'll be back._

**Meh. Originally I wasn't going to let the school blow up, but when I was writing this I was angry and listening to Evanescence on maximum volume...**

**Please review! :D**


End file.
